


Challenges from the Discord

by Ice_is_my_life



Series: Taiyuu OCT [3]
Category: Taiyuu OCT
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_is_my_life/pseuds/Ice_is_my_life
Summary: Hair Dye Challenge for Taiyuu OCT.
Series: Taiyuu OCT [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674439





	1. Chapter 1

Sako woke up, ready to start his day. He got changed, stopped by the bathroom, and wait.

When the fuck did my hair turn blue.

He held up a strand of hair, brown streaks peeking through the badly applied layer of blue. He smiled angrily.

I'm going to set someone on fire. Fuck, I'm going to need to use the hair color remover Mom bought.

Fuccccccccck.

Seeing as he was already behind schedule, the boy quickly slapped on some of the stuff, and got ready to go to class, appearing his wings. He sighed at the state of his todoroki tank top, as it was now stained with dye and color remover. It was gross. He had done a bad enough job on his own hair, the pink streaks of his normal hair coming through the brown dye.

Outwardly, he was scowling heavily at the state of his hair, clenching and unclenching his hands, itching to have something to hold onto or throttle, or something. And clearly, everyone could tell how angry he was at this new development. He was no where near the first, but he was sure he wasn't going to be the last.

Despite his outward appearance, Sako was quite upset. He felt like hiding beneath his wings to protect him from all the hungry vicious stares, looking at him, mocking him, telling him how useless he is, and how much he isn't like his parents, without a powerful, useful, quirk.

I'll never be anything like my parents.

I'm so useless.

He picked at the feathers of his wings, forcing his face to keep the frown in place. He plucked the feathers off one by one.

I've barely got these wings, like mom. I didn't even get Dad's hair, I just got his eyes. And I had finally gotten the perfect color of hair too! And now someone stupid put that blue hair dye into my shampoo.

Great. Whoever did this is going to be in a loot of trouble.

He went through his day lost in his thoughts, wondering who and why the hell someone would do this.

I mean, it's not like anybody else knows how useless I am, right? 

Right?

He got to his room and shut the door. Looking around, and lit a few candles. Sako held a few pieces of paper over the flames, and calmed himself in the smoldering blackness. The ember burned, and as he was mesmerized, they reached his fingers and gave him a little burn. There was a knock on the door. 

A note was slid under his door saying:

Hello! How did you like your hair? I thought it was a good color for you. Please don't kill me!

From Someone who doesn't want to be killed.


	2. Dorms Explode: The thrilling Saga

Lyrimon yawned as she headed to the kitchen to get some food. Cocooning is hard work after all, and a body’s got to eat. She padded slowly, her new flesh flowers fluttering as she took a deep breath to enjoy the feeling. 

_ Hey, maybe there’s some orange juic- What’s that smell?  _

She did a double take, and glanced around. The hallway smelt of gunpowder and smoke, and it was getting stronger the closer she moved to the kitchen. 

_ Fuck, I swear if someone tried to cook and failed again…. _

The girl made it to the kitchen, still sniffing the air, and got out the orange juice, poured herself a cup and tried to ignore the smell. Arakan and Masaki were over in one of the corners, Masaki was sitting back looking like he was trying to contain a laugh and Koatsu was leaning over something. Something popped, and Koatsu quickly corrupted it and grumbled, still tinkering with the thing.

It smelled very, very strongly of gunpowder over there.

_ Alright, let’s see what you people are up to.  _

She downed her orange juice like a shot and wrinkled her nose. The taste of orange juice and smoke is not a fun combination.

Masaki looked up as she approached, and Koatsu kept working, occasionally grumbling as he corrupted sparks every once in a while as they flared up. 

“Yo, what are you guys doing? It smells real fucking bad in here.” she said, her face twisted into almost a scowl with how much her nose was wrinkling. “And why is there a random bag of marbles next to you, Masaki? Is that what’s making that awful smell?”

She leaned over to the bag, taking a glance at the perfectly smooth spheres, and smelled just the tang of metal and the earthy scent of wood, she reached in, going for a ball of dark metal, when her wrist was caught by Masaki.

He squeezed her wrist a bit tighter, and then released. “They aren’t making the smell. Don’t touch them.” the winged boy said harshly. Lyrimon was about to respond when Koatsu spoke up.

“Yeah, it’s just this stupid gunpowder making the smell. If it stopped going off, then maybe this bomb would already be built by now and…” Koatsu said, dissolving into grumbles over his apparent bomb. He was covered in slowly dissipating gunpowder, and he was roughly shoving in more of the powder into his contraption. She looked at it closely to see how it was put together, there was a capped pipe filled with gunpowder with a fuse to be added, presumably through the top piece.

Masaki just smirked at his friend’s troubles, and made him some more gunpowder. “Yeah, he’s been at it for a while. And maybe if he actually googled how to make pipe bombs, we would be done by now.”

“Yeah, well, experimentation is the best way to figure out anything. At least I didn’t try to make a Molotov Cocktail!” said Koatsu, spinning around to face the winged boy. “And at least I made a design for it this time!”

“Well, maybe he’s right about experimentation. That’s what I do! Here, give me some of that shit and let me try.”

Masaki obliged, and shakily handed her a metal pipe, a fuse, and a metal cap, cursing under his breath about how much his eyes hurt. 

“Use the gunpowder I already made," he said gesturing to the pile of black dust on the counter."It won't last much longer anyway, Koatsu just wanted to learn how to do it and maybe set one off for fun. I'm just here to be a mobile vending machine of parts."

"Uh huh." says Lyrimon distractedly, picking up the pipe and examining it, then screwing one of the caps on to begin packing the powder. She reached out to grab some gunpowder with the plastic spoon Koatsu was using, and there wasn't anymore there. Masaki had swept most of it off the countertop and onto the floor with a flap of his wings. "Wait, we need some more, Masaki. And I thought I told you to try out bat wings next, they don’t get things stuck in them.” 

He looked at his colorful wings, now looking like he had dipped them in soot. “Yeah, well, I’m attached to these wings. And here’s your stuff. It’ll only last for about ten minutes, but that should be long enough right?”

“Mm, yeah.”

Lyrimon was getting real sick of the smell and she got up to open a window or set up a fan or  _ something _ .

She found a slightly mangled fan in the closet and carried it out with her. She plugged it in, and turned it on. All three of them coughed suddenly as the black dust flew up around them, this time from the partly put together bomb that Koatsu was making. 

“Argh, now I actually do need to make more. And look, you took too long and now the pipe is dissolving.” said Masaki, gesturing at Koatsu’s pipe. Koatsu himself was looking rather disgruntled at this new development. “Again.”

“Yeah, yeah, the time limit thing. Hurry up, Masaki! Bombs are waiting to be made!”

After a resupply from the winged boy after he had gone back to his room to get the batwing limb, the two kept working, Masaki himself working on new wings.

“Lucky I’m sort of fire proof this week, otherwise this would hurt like a bitch.” muttered Lyrimon as yet another tiny bit of the gunpowder went off from the friction of trying to put it into a pipe. 

By this point, even with the fan carrying away some of the smoke and smell, it was spreading through the dorms, and people were starting to come out of their rooms.

A few sensible people had stuck their heads into the kitchen to see what was happening, saw Koatsu setting things on fire, Lyrimon cursing up a storm as she kept getting tiny burns on her hands, and Masaki laughing as he saw it happen, but providing them with some burn ointment for Lyrimon, with a fire extinguisher kept safely at his side. Every once in a while a real fire flared up, and Lyrimon cursed a little more and patted it out before it got worse. If it got too big, either Masaki blasted it with the extinguisher, or Koatsu corrupted it. 

Most of the sensible people left. 

There were however, those with a little less of a sense for their own self-preservation.

_ And yup, here comes Hiraku. _

“You making bombs?”

“Yup. It’s all experimental though, I don’t know how to build one. Neither do those two.” said Koatsu.

“That won't do much for an explosion, Koatsu. See what you gotta do is use a combination of gunpowder, black iron oxide, and aluminum powder. That way the blast activates faster, and makes a bigger explosion. Which is what I assume is what you are going for?” After a nod from Koatsu, in front of the inquiring eyes of the trio he demonstrated how to properly put together a bomb with the new addition. 

“Hiraku, why do you know how to put together a bomb?” asked Masaki.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“....”

“Anyway! You might want to clean up a little, it’s not really a good thing to inhale gunpowder.” Hiraku coughed as he inhaled the gunpowder with his holes. “Alright, have fun guys!” 

They had already started working before he had finished talking, and now Masaki was working too, abandoning the bat wings for later. 

A larger bit of gunpowder was accidentally set alight by Masaki, and there was a small explosion, leaving the three of them dazed. 

“Hello.” says Gakusa as he walks in, avoiding looking at the three. “I am getting some water, and I will not look at you in case I become a witness to a crime. I don't believe you all are competent enough to not destroy anything.” Then he looked at their contraptions. “Actually, I take that back. None of your bombs are very effective. Putting black iron oxide, and aluminum powder in there won’t increase the amount of fire that is outputted. It simply causes a faster reaction. You’d be better off putting a flammable solid in there so when it explodes the shrapnel bits on fire will cause the actual fire output to increase.”

“Do we  _ want  _ more fire?” asked Lyrimon.

“YES!” said Masaki and Koatsu simultaneously. 

“More fire is always a good thing!” said Sako. 

“Plus more fire gives me more stuff to corrupt.” added Koatsu. 

“Alright then, you try that, I want this pile of shit to go off as fast as possible.”

The design was changed once again, Masaki sighed in relief at not having to make any extra materials now.

“What are you guys doing now? No, the stuff I told you to add would’ve made the bombs much better!” exclaimed Hiraku. He had wandered back into the kitchen while Gakusa was still sitting in the kitchen drinking his water.

“That is incorrect, Hiraku. They want more fire, not a faster explosion.”

“Faster explosions are good too! I mean-”

The two began arguing in earnest, Gakusa looking bored, but slowly getting more riled up, and Hiraku yelling angrily at the tall boy. 

The trio watched them argue curiously. 

“What’s the big deal about the way the bombs are made? These aren’t going to be the ones I will be using for my hero costume anyway.”

“Hell if I know,” grumbles Lyrimon. “I think they just want to be ‘correct’, which is bullshit if you ask me.”

_ SLAM _

“WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP?”

Takakutou had stormed out of her room, and came up to the two, who were still arguing like little children. Tokachi had followed Takakutou out of her room, and now was standing by curiously as Takakutou berated them. She was even louder then Hiraku’s and Gakusa’s earlier argument, and now everyone was coming out to see what was happening. 

“BOMBS OF ALL THINGS-”

“I hope nothing bad is happening…”

“-IF YOU NEED THAT KIND OF SUPPORT-

“Oh hey, are we setting things on fire?”

“PUT OUT THAT FIRE, I SWEAR- oh wait nothing’s on fire.”

“-I JUST WANTED A GODDAMN NAP-”

“KUTOU, SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE.”

Tokachi had interrupted in order to try and mediate the situation, and now she turned to the two boys. They were both flabbergasted, as they hadn’t seen her yell like that in quite a while. 

“Alright, Koatsu, Gakusa, what were you arguing about.”   
  
“Bombs.”

“Yup, bombs, because clearly my additions would have made it so much better-”

“Ok,” said Tokachi, shaking her head. “I’m going to stop you right there. No more bombs. How about instead we-”

“Actually, this is for Koatsu’s hero work, correct?” Ozen looked to Masaki, Koatsu and Lyrimon for confirmation. They nodded. “Then this is an excellent opportunity to accentuate our own skills for hero work. Putting together an item like this will be significantly helpful for our future careers. You two, would you like to explain the differences in design? You can teach us both designs, and whichever one works better solves the argument.”

Gakusa explained his design, which was to add flammable materials inside to create flaming sharpenal and Hiraku explained his increased speed for the bomb’s activation.

The large group of students listened intently, some nodding, some looking mystified, and some looking really enthusiastic. They quickly split up, depending on what they wanted to do with their bombs, and everyone began working as soon as Masaki was ready. 

He turned to Lyrimon, who was moving towards the side of the room with Hiraku. “Spellman, I don’t think I can create enough stuff for a group this big.”

She stopped to look at him, and thought for a moment. “Your quirk is based on the number of things you create, right? Just think of like, a singular cube of gunpowder and whatever else you need.”   
  
“Oh yeah! I wish I had thought of that, that’s basically what I did earlier, I just thought of a pile of gunpowder. You’re so smart, Spellman!” said Masaki joyfully.

“You’re welcome, Masaki, now get moving, I think they’re waiting for you.”

And indeed, the group was staring at them. Masaki went over to a large table with his bag, and made enough materials for the entire group, and they all began working, both Gakusa and Hiraku explaining step by step. 

(“Should we really be doing this with no adult supervision?” asked Shimokizu nervously, fiddling with her pipe.

“We really shouldn’t, but it is more important to further our experience then wait for an authority figure.” said Ozen. 

“Alright then, I just hope we won’t destroy anything.) 

Everyone was finished with their bombs now, and they were worryingly enthusiastic about blowing things up. A few of them were tossing them around for fun

Masaki yelled above the general chatter of the group. “Oh yeah guys, whatever you do, be VERY CAREFUL about the bombs? There’s a chance that if you’re too rough with them, they will explode! We need to get outside to test them, okay?”

“Yes! Do what Masaki asks, everyone. I’m keeping an eye on yo-” Ozen looked down at her clown themed friend, who had just thrown her bomb to the ground. 

“Oops.”

The smell of burnt gunpowder penetrated the air. 

“THROW YOUR BOMBS AND HIT THE GROUND!!!”

Bombs went flying, and Popi’s bomb exploded, spraying flaming bits all around, setting off the other bombs, creating flames and explosions everywhere. Those who could protect the others did their best, but the noise and light and fire was intense, especially with everyone panicking. 

“HOLY FUCK WHAT DO WE DO”

“AHHHHHHHHHH”

“I’M ON  _ FIRE” _

“SHIT, SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING.”

“I’VE GOT THIS!”

Koatsu swept his hands out, and corrupted all the fire, and his hands fell to his side, panting. The group fell to silence, the only sound being the crackling flames. 

“.....”

“.....”

“..... That was fun.”

“Koatsu,  _ what do you mean that was fun?! _ ”

“Stupid people aside, what do we do now?” asked Ozen. 

“Run away?” suggested Tamashi.

“ Alert the teachers, it’ll look less suspicious and even if they think we did it, we’ll get in less trouble.” said Tokachi. 

“Set  _ all _ the buildings on fire to cover our tracks.” said Popi, a glint in her eye. 

“Popi, you are an excellent friend, but I believe we will have to go with Tokachi’s suggestion.” said Ozen. 

Everybody stood in silence for a moment as they thought what might happen if they actually told the teachers.

“Maybe we shouldn’t tell, what they don’t know won’t hurt them.”

“Mm, yeah.”

“But-” tried Tokachi.

“Shhh, it’ll all be fine.” said Kemuri, pressing a broom into her hand. 

The group cleaned, up and as they worked, a voice piped up. 

“There was a lot of fire, does that mean I won?”

“GAKUSA!”

(The next day:

“I do not understand how burning a batch of cookies led to several bits of the wall going missing, but I do not believe you will tell me the truth.”

The teachers were frowning at the group, and internally they were wondering how exactly this had happened.

Except Shug. 

Because Shug knows all.)

  
  



End file.
